claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Isley
Etymology イースレイ transliterates from "Isley," from Old English ''Hesli, describing a hazel wood or grove. Or "Islay," island off of Scottish coast. Appearance Contemporary rock star appearance with long silver hair. Centaur awakened form.Claymore '', Scene , p. Resembles Sagittarius, the archer. Upper torso has Swiss Army knife look—can shape-shift various weapons: a lance and shield,''Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 148 crossbow,Claymore 11, Scene 063, p. 164 and sword.Claymore 16, Scene 089, p. 166 Personality Gentlemanly. Well-mannered. Outdoor nomad lifestyle''Claymore'', Anime Scene in anime differs from country squire style''Claymore , Scene , p. in manga. Datasheet 'Class' Isley is an Offensive Type''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 733 warrior, his Ability unknown. History Early life unknown. 'Organization' Claymore warrior No. 1 of initial male generation.ref>''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3'', "Yoma War Record III," p. 733 'Awakened' 'Priscilla' Priscilla, now in guise of young girl, wanders through snowy village. When a stranger offers to help, Priscilla says "I want to eat guts."Claymore '', Scene , p. Later, Isley and Rigaldo survey wreckage of village.''Claymore '', Scene , p. Priscilla shows up naked in new village. Again, a stranger offers help. Priscilla responses by killing and feeding on the villagers. Rigaldo shows up and morphs into his awakened lion form.''Claymore '', Scene , p. From a distance, Isley senses Rigaldos defeat. Priscilla, in her winged, horned awakened form, stands atop Rigaldo's prostrate body. Isley awakens into his centaur form. When he fights Priscilla, she destroys half his upper torso. Isley reverts to his human form. He swears allegiance to Priscilla and asks her greatest wish. She replies that she wants to find her parents in the south. He promises to help.''Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 'Witch's Maw' Clare and Galatea, trapped in Witch's Maw, try to fight their way out. During battle, Riful explains she needs the warriors to awaken, so they can join her army. The enemy is Isley of the North, inadvertently revealing Priscilla's existence. When Clare demands to know Priscilla's whereabouts, Riful promises to tell if Clare can land one sword blow on her.Claymore 8, Scene 044, p. ; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 'Northern Campaign' Manga and anime diverge here. 'Manga version' After separating from Clare in Scene 034, Raki reappears wandering through the wreckage of a northern village. He escaped from a slave prison. He spots a young girl about to be hit by falling debris. He pushes her out of the way. She clings to him.Claymore '', Scene , p. Isley finds them. He says the girl seldom becomes attached to anyone. He asks Raki to accompany the young girl home. Then reveals her name—Priscilla.''Claymore 10, Scene 055, p. Later at home, Isley meets Rigaldo in drawing-room. Rigaldo reports loss of three scouts. Isley orders Rigaldo to destroy Pieta.Claymore 10, Scene 056, p. Isley takes Raki and Priscilla on horseback to Pieta. They stop on the outskirts of town. Priscilla senses the Yoki of the Claymore warriors going out—one-by-one.Claymore 11, Scene 061, p. 'Anime version' In ruined village, Raki searches among gravemarks of Claymore Swords, hoping not to find Clare's Symbol. Relieved that she is not buried here, he moves through ruined village. He spots a young girl about to be hit by falling debris. He pushes her out of the way. She clings to him.Claymore, Anime Scene Isley finds them. He says the girl seldom becomes attached to anyone. He asks Raki to accompany the young girl home. Then reveals her name—Priscilla.Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Raki accompanies Isley and Priscilla, as they camp in the winter forest.Claymore, Anime Scene 20 Isley meets Rigaldo in woods. Rigaldo reports loss of three scouts. Isley orders Rigaldo to destroy Pieta. Isley takes Raki and Priscilla on horseback to Pieta. Refugees alert Raki to Claymore warriors fighting in Pieta.Claymore, Anime Scene 22 Raki races to town, followed by Priscilla. She awakens and Clare gives chase. Miria, Deneve and Helen follow. Jean finds Raki crying in alleyway. After speaking with Jean, Raki decides to accompany her as she sets out to find Clare. Priscilla and Clare battle in volcano.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 After Clare's defeat, Priscilla fights and defeats Miria, Deneuve and Helen.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 Jean and Raki arrive. Clare returns to fight and defeats Priscilla. Raki stops Clare from executing Priscilla. Jean dies returning Clare to normal. Isley takes away Priscilla. Series ends here.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 'Luciela' After Task Force defeat in Pieta, Isley splits Northern Army in two. He sends 12 to Lautrec and 11 to Staff.Claymore '', Scene , p. He himself invades Mucha. He defeats Luciela. Rafaela, who watched the battle, finds Luciela kneeling in stream. They embrace, but Rafaela breaks Luciela's back. Rafaela injects Yoki into Luciela and they merge.''Claymore 12, Scene 064, p. Alicia and Beth destroy the 11 in Staff, while Riful and Dauf destroy the 12 in Lautrec.Claymore '', Scene , p. Riful arrives too late to help Luciela. When she confronts Priscilla, she realizes Priscilla is too powerful. But Riful finds the merged sisters and brings them back to Lautrec.''Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 'Isley's Last Stand' 'Dietrich' Deneve and Helen plan to visit their hometowns. But they run across Dietrich's Hunt.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. Awakened Being lures hunt into river. Helen, then Deneve aid hunt.Claymore 16, Scene 085, p. 'Demonic presence' Dietrich, feeling indebted, insists on following Deneve and Helen. She warns about "demonic presence." Later, Helen senses extreme Yoki from unnamed village. Helen assumes Isley is "demon."Claymore 16, Scene 086, p. Despite Dietrich's warning, Helen and Deneve visit town anyway, hoping to catch a glance of Isley for a thrill. But Isley sees through their disguise and attacks. Deneve and Helen fight for their lives.Claymore 16, Scene 086, p. 'Last thoughts' Abyss Feeders appear and 3-way fight develops.Claymore 16, Scene 087, p. Dietrich intervenes, telling Helen and Deneve to stay motionless.Claymore 16, Scene 088, p. Dietrich, Deneve and Helen escape as Feeders devour Isley. He cannot regenerate his legs and topples. Abyss Feeders finish him off. His last thoughts are about his "family," made up of himself, Priscilla and Raki.Claymore 16, Scene 089, p. References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Abyssal One Category:Northern Army